


it'd be better to forget you (but i don't really want to)

by catboy64



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Almost Burned Alive, Based on a dream I had, M/M, Mugging, Protectiveness, Self-Insert, Shameless Cheese, Threats of Violence, no beta we die like men, probably not, self-indulgent cheese, self-ship - Freeform, will i ever stop being gay for fictional characters?, yeah things escalate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy64/pseuds/catboy64
Summary: (based on a dream i had last night)Anise realized three things inthat moment;1. The Clockman was real.2. He just saved my life.3. Holy shit, he's hot!
Relationships: Tony the Talking Clock/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	it'd be better to forget you (but i don't really want to)

The day found Anise Lavenders with his head buried in his  
Gameboy, halfway in the world of Pokemon and the other half  
buying groceries at the store when he heard a nearby group  
of women whispering about The Clockman.

A title the pink haired boy was all too familiar with. A famous  
urban legend the people of the small town often gossiped  
about amongst one another. Tales varied from this Clockman  
being a trickster that would trap people into time loops to repent  
from their misdeeds to being a shadow walker that would   
age people to their grave just for fun. Many claimed to have  
seen him with their very own eyes, barely surviving to tell  
the tale, and yet nobody has been able to prove it with  
total absolution.

One thing everybody seemed to agree upon is that an   
encounter with the Clockman would be almost gaurenteed to  
be trouble and that such a scenario should be avoided at  
all costs.

Anise thought the people were too paranoid about the whole  
thing, and wondered if the Clockman was even real, and if  
he was even as scary as people insisted. It seemed every  
story told about this entity in hushed whispers was more  
over the top than the last one!

The boy, however, kept his thoughts to himself as he distractedly  
bought the puzzle pieces for tonight's meal; Chicken and rice.

Upon paying for the groceries and exiting the store, Anise  
dully noticed the sky was a dark purpleish pinkish dusk, with  
some drowsy stars just starting to show up in the darker  
shades of indigo. He noted to himself that he probably should've  
gotten the food earlier.

However, still mostly immersed in his game, he paid the  
darkening streets no mind as he made his way to the  
apartment complex he called home.

The pinkette was just about to level up his Haunter (which  
he affectionately named Casper) when he noticed a strange  
figure had followed behind him. Suddenly hyper aware of  
just how dark out it had gotten, and just how empty this  
particuluar part of the sidewalk is, Anise told himself he was  
being paranoid and discreetly upped his pace, not looking  
up from his game.

'Just look casual...' he thought. The figure behind him  
continued to trail too close, and it looked like he was  
getting even closer.

'How far away is the apartment...? Too far too far too far won't make it-'

All at once the figure darted in front of him, stopping in his tracks.  
Before Anise could even think to run, the man produced a  
knife, it gleamed with a dark intent.

"Look, kid, how about you just make this easier for both of us?"  
The man threatened. Anise froze, in full panic mode. He looked  
around and, yup, nobody around. He wondered if anybody would  
hear him if he screamed. He wondered if he would even get a  
chance. He wondered if he really wanted his last moments  
on this earth spent playing Pokemon? Probably not.

Just as he was about to scream, the man advanced on him and  
Anise closed his eyes, deciding he didn't really want to have  
his own guts be the last thing he saw.

A second passed and he realized that his guts were very  
much inside him still. Infact, he didn't even feel stabbed at all!  
He, in-face, felt very unstabbed!

Taking a chance, he opened his eyes and instead of seeing  
his poor innocent guts strewn about on the pavement, instead  
he saw another man with his back turned towards him,  
holding back the arm of his would-be stabber, who held a look  
of pure pants-wetting terror. His savior then took the knife from  
the man with relative ease.

"I think it's time for you to leave." The man said simply. Anise's  
attacker gave one last glare before he turned tail and ran.

Anise's savior (i'll stop calling him that soon, i promise) then turned  
around fully, the dim light of the streetlamp above the two  
revealed his pitch black hair and blue skin along with almost  
victorian looking clothing and Anise realized three things in  
that moment;

1\. The Clockman was real.

2\. He just saved my life.

3\. Holy shit, he's hot!

"Are you alright?" The man asked, his voice cool but with a softness that  
tore Anise out of his gay stupor.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks." The pinkette responded in a slight daze.  
Almost being gutted will do that to ya.

"You should be more careful, there's a lot of dangerous people out at this time of night."  
The mysterious man lightly chided.

"Oh." Anise responded dumbly, still processing everything that was happening.

"If you wish I can walk you to your home." The stranger offered, Anise took this in for a moment.

"Who are you?" the pink haired boy finally asked.

"People here call me the Clockman." He responded, already walking  
with Anise to his apartment.

"What about your name?" He asked with curiosity. The question gave  
the Clockman a stop and Anise almost thought he might've said something wrong  
when the man broke the short silence.

"Tony." he said softly. Anise looked thoughtful.

"Tony, huh. My name is Anise." He responded with a shy smile, which Tony momentarily returned.

The next minute or so the two walked to the apartment complex  
in silence, the only sounds being crickets and the occasional breeze and  
just like that they got to the apartment building.

"Goodnight young Anise." Said Tony, and as he was about to turn  
to leave, the pinkette suddenly said,

"Wait, why did you save me?" He asked. A question that bugged him the whole night.

Tony turned around to look at the pinkette and simple answered;

"It wasn't your time."

And just like that, the Clockman, who Anise now knew as Tony, had left. That night,  
as Anise ate dinner, as Anise watched tv, as Anise went to bed, his mind raced with  
thoughts about everything the happened.

'Why me?' he wondered. 'Will I ever see that man again?'

The next few days were almost strangely calm, Anise simply going about his  
daily habits; video games, school, food, all that stuff. Yet the events of that night  
were still fresh in his mind.

It was an early evening when Anise was walking home from school and the boy was  
accosted by a group of dangerous looking fellows, one of them  
being the attacker from the other night.

"Hey kid, where's your boyfriend this time?" He sneered, with two other  
men on his sides.

"I don't know, where's your self respect?" Anise snipped back without thinking.

The attacker was of course not too happy with this sick burn delivered to him. He snapped his fingers  
and his henchmen gave chase. Anise immidiately ran for it but wasn't quick enough  
and one guy grabbed him and held him at knifepoint.

Before Anise knew it he was dragged off to a secluded part of the streets and thrown  
onto the ground. He gasped as cold liqued was spashed onto him, the smell making him  
dizzy.

"What the heck is this stuff?!" He coughed out, shaking off the dark liquid. That's when he looked  
up and saw the leader holding a lighter with a dangerous smirk.

"Gasoline."

Anise's blood froze inside him as he numbly tried to crawl away while the other two  
guys held him down. Just as Anise thought he was headed for a painful horrible demise,  
suddenly a figure shoved the leader away, and yelled for Anise to run.

It was Tony!

"Don't you dare touch them."

He managed to fight off the three when Anise grabbed his hand and the two ran off, leaving  
the three men behind broken and beaten.

The pinkette had just stepped out of the bathroom, the gasoline  
showered off and saw Tony sitting on the couch.

"I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?" He sighed.

"Well, almost getting killed isn't my usual Tuesday." Anise replied warily.

"I should hope not." The other man responded before pulling Anise into a hug, one the shorter one  
happily sunk into.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, i made a thing. i whipped this lil fable up in like an hour and didn't really proofread it or anything so if there's any mistakes in it, well oopsie. :p (also sorry for weird formatting)
> 
> here's a picture to get an idea of what anise looks like! (blog is mine, btw)  
> https://bitchboyvibes.tumblr.com/post/190681079456/chaotic-dumbass-named-anise-aka-my-si


End file.
